dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demigra
Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/12/dragon-ball-xenoverse-achievements/ He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Overview Name Demigra's name comes from "demi-glace", a type of sauce. Fitting with the origin of his name, Demigra's techniques — and the ones used by those in Villainous Mode — are named after cooking. Baked Sphere, Darkness Mixer, Rage Saucer, Bloody Sauce, Seasoning Arrow, Boiling Ball, and Boiling Burg are all named after cooking appliances, cooking methods, or sauce. It's possible that his name also comes from "demiurge" - which refers to a malevolent god-like entity. Personality Demigra has what can best be described as a god complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bound by the Laws of the Universe nor yield to the true ruler/guardian of time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time, as he believes himself to be more deserving of that role than her. As a result, he is proud, arrogant, self-assured, and enjoys toying with his enemies. Despite admitting he is a Demon (as he calls himself the Demon God), he truly believes and insists he is a divine god. Due to his time spend imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient and extremely tenacious, something he is quite proud of as he scolds Future Trunks for the mere suggestion that he had given up on his plans to escape the Crack of Time, stating he hadn't spent 75 million years trapped in the Crack of Time just to give up, and the Supreme Kai of Time herself admits she finds this aspect of Demigra's personality creepy. He is also shown to be quite deceitful as he aids the Future Warrior to travel through time from Age 783 to Age 785 in Future Trunks' timeline, allowing them to save Future Trunks from Dark Future Perfect Cell, foiling the plans of fellow demons Towa and Mira to erase Future Trunks from history. It is later implied by the Supreme Kai of Time that he only helped the Future Warrior so they could defeat the Time Breakers for him as he had no further use for the pair (the pair were seemingly unaware of the fact that their distortions of history had weakened the barrier that separates the Crack of Time from the rest of the universe) and having no interest in their plan of collecting enough energy to break the seal on Demon Realm, showing that he has no love for his homeland nor for his fellow demons. Despite his arrogance, Demigra is shown to be calculating as he places his Majin Emblem on the Future Warrior before transporting them to Age 785, where he planned to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time with via the Emblem's Self-Destruction, though his plan fails thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time's intervention. However, Demigra responds to this failure by explaining that it was just his way of ending their lives quick and painlessly, implying that he sees them being killed in the Emblem's explosion as a form of mercy. His increase in power while imprisoned has only made him more conceited and arrogant, to the point where he believes he is powerful enough to control Beerus, the God of Destruction, an act Beerus considers blasphemous. Beerus uses this to his advantage by pretending to be under Demigra's control, predicting correctly that Demigra wouldn't miss the chance to gloat about his apparent success of controlling Beerus, only for Beerus to turn the tables on him by revealing that he was only pretending to be under the Demon God's control. However, due to still being trapped in the Crack of Time, Demigra was forced to send one of his Mirages, which proved to be fortunate for him, as the combined might of the God of Destruction and the Future Warrior would have likely destroyed him, as they did his Mirage. The fact that Demigra dared to do something that would surely spark Beerus' ire demonstrates the depths of his arrogance, as most would consider this blasphemous act as tantamount to suicide or a death wish. Demigra's arrogance reaches its peak when he finally escapes his prison, attacks Toki Toki City, and consumes Tokitoki and truly becomes a God. During his battle with the Future Warrior, he shows his sadistic side by forcing the Warrior to fight their ally Future Trunks, who Demigra manages to control via his dark magic, turning him into Villainous Future Trunks, laughing at the pain and injury his puppet is forced to suffer at the hands of the Future Warrior. However, he becomes outraged when Trunks mentally resists his control and implores the Warrior to keep on hitting him to break the spell, despite Demigra retaining control over Trunks' body, which continues to fight the Warrior. After Future Trunks is freed from his control, Demigra decides to "reward" the Time Patroller for their victory by making them his puppet too, only to fail due to the intervention of Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Angered at their defiance, he decides to deal with them personally. Demigra also shows his contempt for the Supreme Kai of Time by addressing her as the Ex-Supreme Kai of Time and Supreme Loser, as well as threatening to kill her after dealing with the Future Warrior. He is also frustrated by his inability to control Goku, as a result of his brief time as a Super Saiyan God. After being defeated by the combined might of Goku and Future Warrior, he becomes determined to destroy the Time Vault and remake history and the universe as he sees fit, an act the Supreme Kai of Time calls insane, though it is later revealed that Demigra himself planned to survive by returning to the Crack of Time, where he could safely ride out the destruction of history and the universe. However, once again to his frustration, the Future Warrior manages to free Goku and stop Demigra's energy blast before following him into the Crack of Time. Having enough of the Warrior's continued interferences, Demigra unleashes his full power and transforms into Demon God Demigra Final Form. He announces his intentions of erasing the Warrior as well as their friends and allies from existence. Like Frieza and Cell before him, he refuses to believe there is anyone more powerful than himself, though to a much greater degree, as he considers himself to be the strongest in the history of the universe, and like Frieza and Cell he was driven to the brink of insanity when faced with the reality that there is someone superior to himself and considers the possibility that he could be defeated as impossible. He was also dumbstruck by Goku's use of Instant Transmission to enter the Crack of Time, due to the realization that he could have escaped from there much earlier had he known that a technique as simple as Instant Transmission could breach the barrier that's separating the Crack of Time from the rest of time and the Universe. Biography History 75 million years prior to the events of Xenoverse, Demigra was a wizard in the Heavenly Realm, however he began plotting and allied himself with two other wizards named Putine and Gravy. He tried to take over the Time Vault and kidnap Tokitoki. He fought against the Kai Chronoa - the up and coming Supreme Kai of Time - alongside Putine and Gravy, however she managed to stop them, and seal Demigra in the Crack of Time. Weakening Seal Demigra first introduces himself to the Future Warrior after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the Warrior his symbol on the palm of their right hand, then teleporting them to Age 785 of Future Trunks' timeline and disappearing. Shortly after Mira's defeat at the hands of the Future Warrior in Age 774, Demigra soon appears in the Time Nest in Age 850 after the Supreme Kai of Time removes Demigra's Majin Emblem from the Future Warrior's palm before it explodes. He explains he had planned to end their lives quickly, referring to the Majin emblem which was meant to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time. He orders the Supreme Kai of Time to give him Tokitoki stating that he is worthy of ruling over time. After her refusal, he charges up a blast from his scepter, but was stopped due to Trunks attacking him with his sword, which revealed that Demigra wasn't really there but was only a mirage of him created by magic, and he disappears upon saying they'll soon meet and that he's looking forward to it. Later Demigra appears again, having transformed Piccolo into Dark Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. This Demigra is revealed to be a mirage too and the Warrior is forced to defeat Dark Piccolo to free him from the Demon God's control. He appears later after turning Beerus into Villainous Mode, but is soon betrayed, nearly getting directly hit by of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, as Beerus reveals that he knew that Demigra was in the shadows and pretended to be controlled by him, saying that he'll destroy Demigra instead of Earth, joining sides with the Future Warrior. Demigra is not fazed by this, as the more they fight with him the more that point in time is distorted. He is defeated but dissolves after Future Warrior's Penetrate! attack penetrates through his mirage form, saying that his mission is complete before disappearing. Final Battle During the finale of the game, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them before dealing with Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Vegeta, also put into Villainous Mode by the Demon God. Meanwhile, Demigra takes control of Toki Toki City, swallowing Tokitoki in the process, with the Demon God's victorious feelings of both his freedom and capture of Tokitoki being short lived as the Future Warrior arrives and battles him. After the first round he reveals that he has Future Trunks under his control. Demigra then tells the Future Warrior not to get cocky and disappears, reappearing near the Future Warrior, trying to turn them into one of his puppets, but the Future Warrior is rescued by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra disappears after round three and heads to the Time Vault where holds the Future Warrior and Goku captive, leaving the Supreme Kai of Time helpless, and then attempts to destroy the Time Vault. The Future Warrior interferes and frees Goku after coming back from a future in which Demigra succeeded. Goku holds back Demigra's attack as the Future Warrior heads to the final battle with Demigra in the Crack of Time. Ending 1 In the finale, Demigra transforms into Demigra Final, and after Goku arrives, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 (God essence) Goku defeat the Demon God with a Combined Kamehameha. Ending 2 If the Future Warrior had defeated Demigra's final form before Goku's arrival, the Future Warrior will start their Kamehameha against Demigra. Goku then spiritually appears with Vegeta, Adult Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, as they give the Future Warrior the power to defeat Demigra once and for all. Wormhole While Demigra was defeated, at some point he had created timed magic wormholes which began damaging the history of alternate timelines. The first wormhole appeared in Age 737 (of an alternate timeline), where it powered up Frieza's soldiers and also turned first form Frieza into Villainous Mode, having him fight instead of just destroying Planet Vegeta. The wormhole then picked up Bardock and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline). The wormhole then powered up Broly in Age 774 (of an alternate timeline) and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline) when he was defeated. When Planet Namek was destroyed, Demigra's first wormhole was destroyed along with it. The second wormhole first appeared in Age 789 of the Dragon Ball GT timeline, where it picked up Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta after his defeat. Demigra also retained his magical abilities and put Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 (and later Super 17) under his Dark Magic, after Super 17 is defeated, Demigra's wormhole appears and takes him away as well. The Supreme Kai of Time states that she believes Demigra plans on using Baby Vegeta and Super 17 to create a massive distortion in history. The wormhole later picked up Omega Shenron, the Future Warrior, and Gogeta after the final battle of GT. The wormhole dropped off the two heroes, and then sent in the three collected villains: Baby Vegeta, Super 17, and Omega Shenron for a final battle against the Future Warrior and Gogeta, who succeeded in defeating them. The Warrior manages to destroy this Wormhole which had split into three when it dropped off the GT villains with three separate Ki Blasts shortly after the villains showed up. Dark Demon Realm Saga Demigra manages to survive following his apparent destruction, and travels back 75,000,000 years to his first battle with Chronoa. He allies with his past self, and his old allies from the past: Putine and Gravy, and watches as they do battle with Chronoa. Chronoa defeats them, but Demigra attacks her, she is quickly overwhelmed but is saved by the arrival of Super Saiyan God Beat, who had come back through time along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Zen after realising that time was being disrupted. Beat and Demigra both power up and engage each other in combat. Power 75,000,000 years ago, during the foundation of the Demon Realm, Demigra was much weaker and needed the assistance of Putine and Gravy in order to put up a fight against Chronoa (who had not yet become Supreme Kai of Time). During the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra has become an incredibly powerful magician (and more befitting his title as the Demon God), thanks to having been trapped in the Crack of Time and thus giving him a long time to become more powerful. The Crack of Time also allowed him to observe powerful martial artists and fighters throughout history. He is a skilled Demon sorcerer capable of using Dark Magic that can control some of histories most powerful villains (including the likes of Kid Buu, Broly, and Omega Shenron) and even heroes (such as Ultimate Gohan and Future Trunks) with his dark magic, though he is unable to control those who possess godly Ki, such as Beerus or post-Battle of Gods Saga Goku. According to sound files Demigra also has no confidence in fighting Potential Unleashed Gohan, and displays awe at his power. His mirage (from the God of Destruction Beerus Saga) was able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior (who has Beerus backing him up), though he is eventually beaten by the Future Warrior. After escaping from the Crack of Time he shows off his power by destroying the giant hourglass in the middle of Toki Toki City and is granted the enhanced power upon absorbing Tokitoki, becoming the God of Time and Space. He states that his magic has now reached the realm of the gods. As the God of Time and Space, he is able to defeat the Future Warrior in one hit, and knock down Super Saiyan 3 Goku (with god power) when he was caught of guard by noticing the Future Warrior's defeat, and cause Goku to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Demigra had fired. In the final battle Demigra's final form, Demigra Final, is shown to be able to overwhelm the rejuvenated Future Warrior. *In the first ending he fights both the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (with god power) at the same time, though their Combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. *In the second ending, the lone Future Warrior tries to hold back Demigra Final, but Demigra Final slowly overpowers their Kamehameha until astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin appear and donate their collective energies into the Future Warrior, allowing them to overpower and disintegrate Démigra Final with the Z-Spirit Kamehameha. In sound files for when Demigra was planned to be a playable character, when base Demigra encounters Whis, he expresses a noticeable lack of confidence in fighting him, and when Demigra Final encounters him he requests that Whis not interfere in a tone notably lacking confidence. Base Demigra also shows fear at Beerus' presence, however Demigra Final is happy to see Beerus and claims that he will crush him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Demigra's Mirage' – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *'Majin Emblem' – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *'Demigra's Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode and possess them. **'Demigra's Wormhole' - Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. *'Time Travel' – Demigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Energy Boil' – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement ' – Demigra is capable of teleportation. *'Rage Saucer' – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *'Energy Cannon' – Final Demigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. *'Time Shackles' – Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. *'Staff Restraints '– Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. This is only a cutscene attack. *'Tricky Strike' – This attack is split into three variants: **'Teleporting Uppercut' – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. **'Teleporting Punch' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. **'Boiling Breath' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. *'Bloody Sauce' – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. *'Boiling Ball' – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. *'Power Smack' - Final Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them causing him to flee down. *'Teleport' - Final Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. Final Demigra crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike , however unlike Tricky Strike Final Demigra does not attack after teleporting. *'Seasoning Arrow' – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. *'Transformation' – Demigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. *'Energy Jet' – Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. *'Boiling Burg' – Final Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra Final's Ultimate. *'Candy Beam' – Used by Demigra in order to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy so that Demigra could eat him and gain power of Space and Time. *'Nova Strike / Energy Punch combination-like attack' – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. *'Soul Flame' - Young Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations God of Time and Space After absorbing Tokitoki, Demigra becomes the God of Time and Space. In this state Demigra becomes much more powerful than he previously was; jumping from being weaker than Potential Unleashed Gohan to being comparable with Super Saiyan God Goku. He also gains much greater manipulation of time and space than previously. In this state he possess godly ki (which he may or may not have possessed beforehand). Final Form Demigra FinalDragon Ball: Xenoverse beta's data code is Demigra's ultimate transformation. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form resembling a demonic dragon. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. He has also grown huge black horns on both his shoulders and head. In the game the state is referred to as Demon God Demigra (Final Form). After becoming the God of Time and Space and then taking on this form, his power trumps even that of an individual Super Saiyan God. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Demigra makes his debut in Dragon Ball Heroes and as a playable character as his young self in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Gallery XENOVERSEDemigra.jpg|Demigra freed from his confinement Demigra1212.jpg|Demigra in the opening of Dragon Ball Xenoverse Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha.png|Demigra collides with the Z-Spirit Kamehameha Demigra's_essence_survives.png|Demigra's essence which kept Tokitoki imprisoned. dsdsdsdsd.jpg|Demigra in a special GDM7 trailer Voice actors *'Japanese': Kōsuke Toriumi *'English dub': Josh Grelle References ca:Démigra pt-br:Démigra Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards